


Neon's oc story collection

by NeonCandies



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Gemsonas - Freeform, Just a bunch of oneshots/short stories of my oc's, M/M, My OCs, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Will update tags when needed, sometimes my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCandies/pseuds/NeonCandies
Summary: Just a place for me to post my more... Explicit stories on my characters. Some stories will have my friend's ocs in them, some will be just my oc's. I'll put a note beforehand if it'll be my characters only or if they'll involve my friend's. Thanks for reading if you do decide to check this stuff out!





	1. It's a Trick (Diopside/LG Pearl)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe  
> Characters: Diopside (NeonCandies), Light Green Pearl (NightFireXD)  
> Story rating: Explicit  
> Cannon: Yes

It was a simple assignment, one Light Green Pearl could have done in his sleep. Go in, track down the Gem that was causing such a ruckus in the human town, then capture them and bring them back to the client. LG was almost appalled at how easy this bounty assignment was, but then again, the pay was more than generous. Why would his client be willing to pay so much for just one Gem? Though whatever the reason, it wasn’t really LG’s problem.

He was currently lingering around the outskirts of town, staring down at the information he had on the Gem he was searching for. His client had been pretty vague on the Gem’s description. All she knew was that the Gem was able to stand out no matter the location. Though LG had pressed his human client for more answers, she had merely shrugged and responded with “my boyfriend never told me what he looked like. Only that he was a Gem, whatever that was.”.

So, in short, LG was at a loss for what to do. He knew where the Gem was said to linger, having a map with places circled in red, but that was it. At this rate he’d have to start asking around, and that would probably cause more harm than good. It might even tip off the Gem he was looking for. But that was fine, LG worked with less. He’d just have to go to these spots and see if any Gem turned up.

Looking up from his map, LG raised a brow at the sight of someone walking towards him, waving their entire arm in an enthusiastic manner. He was even more surprised when, as the figure drew closer, he was able to discern that it was in fact a Gem. When the Gem pulled closer, a quick onceover showed that he carried no visible insignia, showing he belonged to neither the Crystal Gems nor Homeworld.

It wasn’t clear if the Gem was hostile or not, though they had yet to lash out at LG now that he was closer. Surprisingly the Gem kept a decent amount of distance from LG, enough room to not seem imposing, but still considered friendly.

The Gem was completely monochrome, their outfit reminding LG vaguely of a court jester, except the top was something akin to a corset and their boots went up to their thighs. The Gem also had on a strange collar of sorts and a smiling mask covering their face, stark white hair spilling over the side of their head. LG, from what he could see, counted three Gems. Could this be a fusion?

“… Hi.” LG said after a while, at a loss for what to say since the other Gem hadn’t really said anything.

Perking up at being spoken to, the Gem waved, flashing through a series of precise gestures with their hands. LG blinked, squinting slightly as those movements registered. Hold on, was this Gem signing to him?

“You can’t speak?” He blurted out, surprised. He didn’t think there was other gems who were mute. The only one he knew of was his original owner, and they were long gone.

The Gem tapped a finger over where the mouth was on their mask, humming as he tilted his head to the side. This time he moved his hands slower when he signed, “ _Yep! I came out defective. I’ve been mute for as long as I’ve existed._ ”

LG frowned, folding up his map slowly, “I see… And may I ask your Gem?”

“ _Oh! Right of course! I’m Black Star Diopside! I came over here because you were kind of giving the humans a scare brooding over your map like that. Figured you wouldn’t want to be confronted by someone looking for a fight._ ” He giggled, sticking his hand out to LG.

LG took the hand slowly, shaking it. “Ah, well thanks for that. I’m Light Green Pearl, but please, just call me LG.”

Diopside nodded, releasing the green Gem’s hand. “ _Got it! Now, can I help you with anything? I got the feeling you’re searching for something. I’ve lived in this town for a solid 3 years now, so I can probably help!_ ”

It was a small relief that LG didn’t have to go and search for a local to help him find places, even better was the fact that this was a Gem, so they’d most likely know what he was searching for. If he could limit it to at least one person knowing, then that was good enough for LG. Surely this Gem could be of some use to the bounty hunter.

Rubbing his chin, LG pretended to think. “You see, I’m currently looking for someone. A Gem to be specific. Are there any other Gems living in this town?”

Diopside glanced over his shoulder, hands flying through gestures at the same slow pace for LG’s benefit. “ _There are a few. Though most Gems stay out of the town, don’t like interacting with the local humans much. There’s a few that live in the woods and some on the moor, but there are a few like me that live in town. Though there aren’t many, almost like… 7?_ ”

The black Gem paused, tilting his head and staring at LG. “ _… What Gem are you looking for? I might be able to help._ ”

“That’s the thing,” LG huffed, unfolding his map and showing it to the Gem. “I don’t know who I’m looking for specifically, I’m just aware that they’re a Gem and they’ve been causing trouble around these parts. Are you familiar with any Gem that frequents these places?”

Diopside took the map, studying it intently. The Gem tilted their head, humming curiously as they tapped a finger to their mask. LG made a note that even the Gem’s nails were painted black, white slashes marring the black polish. The finely trimmed finger continued to tap at the Gem’s mask, even as he handed the map back to LG.

“ _Well I do know the locations, and I might have an inkling as to who has been causing a ‘disturbance’. But I know that Gem hasn’t been seen around this area in a while._ ” He signed, pointing to a specific area. “ _Though maybe it’s worth giving it a look? Or, if anything, they might be looking at the new club that opened up. That’s similar to the other ones they’ve been to._ ”

“What’s the Gem?” LG asked, looking down at where Diopside was pointing. He was answered with a shrug, Diopside giving an apologetic chuckle.

“ _It seems to have escaped my mind. Though… If you’re interested, I might remember it with the proper… Coaxing._ ”

Then the Gem signed something LG wasn’t familiar with, though he had the feeling he knew what it meant. Was this Diopside seriously winking at him and attempting to flirt? While LG wouldn’t deny that Diopside had an appealing body, LG was currently on the clock working. He couldn’t afford any distractions at the moment, no matter how tempting.

Holding up a hand, LG took the map once it was offered to him. “I’m sure I won’t need it, thank you. But if you could, would you mind showing me to these locations? I’d like to find this Gem as soon as possible. Preferably before the day ends.”

“ _A job, huh?_ ” Diopside chuckled, gesturing for LG to follow him. “ _We’ll go to the closest location first, then. Though some of those places don’t open till the sun sets! So you’ll be waiting for a few hours!_ ”

LG didn’t complain much since the company wasn’t all bad. However, when they began searching through his target’s frequent hits, LG became quickly aware of what kind of establishments the Gem frequented. They were mainly bars, clubs, and cafes dedicated towards those seeking same gendered partners, be it for the night or for life.

Diopside seemed quite at home in the establishments, flirting with the staff that knew sign language while also asking around for LG. At first the Pearl had been against the idea of Diopside doing the asking for him, but Diopside had pointed out that in such a tightknit community like this town, they’d be very reluctant to sell out one of their own to a complete stranger. LG had to admit, Diopside had a point.

But even LG had his limits, for he was starting to grow annoyed with this wild goose chase Diopside had them on. One moment he said the other Gem was spotted over here, then the next they were on the other side of town. How had they managed to go everywhere the Gem frequented, but they still had yet to run into the particular Gem? And Diopside still hadn’t revealed what the Gem was! Any time LG tried to ask, Diopside would skirt around the question.

They were eventually down to two places and LG was growing annoyed, a deep frown set on his face while his arms remained crossed over his chest.

“ _Alright, you’ve got two options left. Either the Lotus Retreat or Passion Paradise._ ” Diopside signed, pointing to the two places they had yet to go to.

“The difference between them?”

Diopside glanced up, tilting his head to the side. “ _Passion Paradise is a strip club, Lotus Retreat is a hotel with a club built in its basement. Though I would recommend Passion Paradise, I can get you in for a discount since I work there part-time._ ”

LG rubbed his face, wondering why there were so many places dedicated to that kind of thing in this town. He signed, not even bothering to question the strip club. He didn’t think his mind could take it if he were to go there. LG was currently on the last kegs of his patience and Diopside’s wayward touches weren’t exactly helping things.

Once again grabbing Diopside’s wrist and removing the hand that had been feeling his arm up, LG huffed and dropped the limb. “Club it is, then.”

As LG set off for it, Diopside quickly sprinted in front of him, waving his hands so that LG would stop and pay attention. The Gem was quick in signing, having learned early on that LG was used to reading sign and had only been a little rusty when it came to translating.

“ _Wait! You can’t just walk right in with this club! There’s a dress code!_ ”

One fine eyebrow quirked in disbelief, “Seriously? A dress code?”

Diopside shrugged, “ _Of sorts. Look, just trust me on this. If you wanna get in there without a huge fuss, then you’ll want to be able to blend in. I know this club like the back of my hand, you’ll stand out like a piece of coal sitting on a pile of freshly fallen snow._ ”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“ _My point is, is that you’re not subtle at all! Gems from Homeworld could spot you from galaxies away with how unsubtle you are! No, before we go in, you’re going to have to change your clothes._ ”

Despite his reluctance, LG let Diopside pick what clothes LG would change his form to wear. Diopside showed LG the clothes on his form, then LG mimicked them before Diopside was quickly changing to something he found far more comfortable.

While LG was in a deep green button down and some sage green jeans, Diopside wore something far more revealing. He was fitted out in a pair of black shorts that hugged his waist sinfully, leaving little to imagine. To go along with that, he wore a skimpy crop top that showed more skin than it covered, his signature white slash painted across the front of the “shirt”. And not only that, but his feet were clad in silken nylon and black platform heels. The only thing consistent was the mask he wore on his face. Despite that, Diopside looked absolutely stunning in every sense of the word.

Humming sweetly, Diopside took LG’s arm and led him towards the club. It was already open, a line having formed that the two of them bypassed. LG raised a brow to say something to the Gem pulling him along, but the large bouncer at the front of the club didn’t seem annoyed with them. If anything, he smiled at Diopside and nodded his head.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Dio. Alexander was afraid you went and skipped town.”

Diopside laughed, waving a hand and letting go of LG in order to sign. “ _Not yet, I’m afraid. Too many memories here. I may stay for another year or so, then mosey on to another town and see what sights it has to hold._ ”

The bouncer nodded, “Well you always have a spot here, don’t forget that. Alexander thinks of you as his kid, practically gushes about you to anyone who’ll listen.”

The black gem placed his hands to his masked cheeks, shaking his head in embarrassment. “ _Oh he’s just the sweetest! I’ll have to say hi to him!_ ”

They chatted for a moment or two before Diopside and LG were let in, bypassing all those waiting to be let in. Once they were inside, Diopside turned slightly so he was facing LG.

“ _I’m old friends with the owner. Met him the first year I was here. I dated his son._ ”

“Ah.” LG didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t.

Diopside pulled LG around the club, not at all struggling to be heard over the loud thumping music since he spoke with hands. However he thankfully kept questions to either a yes or no, but this meant that LG couldn’t ask questions in return. It was quite obvious that Diopside wasn’t interested in asking people about the Gem LG was looking for. If anything, he seemed more intent on trying to get LG onto the dancefloor where humans were practically dry-humping each other.

“Dio,” He said, particularly loud. LG knew the Gem heard him, but he was clearly being ignored. “Diopside!”

LG yanked the black Gem away from the dancefloor and into a little alcove, barring the Gem’s exists with his arms, effectively blocking the Gem in the corner. However LG’s blockade was made with false force, Dio could break his grip if he so chose. Thankfully this little corner was quieter than the rest of the club, LG didn’t have to shout at Dio to be heard.

Taking a deep breath, LG sighed and levelled a soft glare at the black Gem. “Look, Diopside, I get that you’re trying to help, but I seriously don’t have time for this. I’m working, I don’t have time to play around. Yet you’re keeping me from completing my job because you’re so damn distracting! Believe me, if I wasn’t working, I would take you up on your offer, any of them. But right now, I seriously can’t.”

Diopside stared at him for a long moment, not at all moving. He seemed to be digesting LG’s words, nodding his head as he processed them. Diopside’s hands hesitated before they slowly began signing the Gem’s thoughts. “ _I get it… I am kind of keeping you from completing your task._ ”

Leaning back against the wall, Diopside rubbed his masked chin and hummed. “ _Tell you what? If you can manage to keep me entertained for the rest of the night, I’ll tell you the Gem you’re looking for and where to find them. No tricks, no more wild goose chases, just a simple and straightforward answer._ ”

Though LG was a little annoyed at Diopside admitting he had been leading the Pearl on a wild goose chase, he couldn’t deny the spark of interest at the challenge being offered towards him. Frowning, LG placed a hand on his hip, quirking a brow at Diopside.

“That’s all I’d have to do? Keep you distracted the whole night, then you’ll tell me what I want to hear?”

Diopside nodded enthusiastically, “ _Yep! That’s all!_ ”

While LG contemplating the pros and cons, Diopside was already dancing his fingertips over the exposed skin on LG’s forearms. The intoxicating Gem tilted his head at LG, pulling his hands back in order to sign a slow question.

“ _So? How’s about it?_ ”

//

Diopside giggled as LG pressed him against the wall, attacking his neck in a flurry of bites and sucks. After LG agreed, Diopside had led them up to one of the rooms Diopside had a key for; apparently the Gem stayed in the hotel whenever he wanted. Must’ve been the perks of being one of the exes of the owner’s son, LG thought fleetingly. However those thoughts had no place here, as the sounds the monochrome Gem was making were far more interesting.

His lips made a trail up Diopside’s jaw, mouthing at where the mask met his skin. LG wanted to kiss Diopside, to feel the other’s tongue clash against his, to see what Diopside tasted like. But he knew better than to overstep boundaries; Diopside had the mask on for a reason.

As if being able to read his thoughts, Diopside placed a hand over LG’s wondering mouth, chuckling sweetly. “ _No can do, buddy,_ ” He signed a wink, “ _If you want a kiss, then I’ll be the one distributing it. The mask doesn’t come off for casual flings._ ”

LG pursed his lips, but nodded, shrugging a shoulder casually. “That’s fair. Anything else I should know about? Stuff you like, don’t like?”

Diopside contemplated this, “ _I don’t like too much pain. And I don’t like not facing my partner. If I don’t like what you’re doing, I’ll be sure to let you know. If you get a flare bomb in your face, you’ll know I’m not enjoying it. Other than that, I generally like quite a lot of things._ ”

The bounty hunter nodded, leaning down to hook his arms around Diopside’s legs and hoist them up. Diopside squeaked, scrambling to hold onto LG’s shirt as his sense of balance was thrown. LG easily held the Gem up by his thighs, yet Diopside still wrapped the slender limbs around LG’s waist. Diopside huffed, loosening the death grip he had around the other Gem’s neck.

“This ok?” He asked softly, placing an apologetic kiss to the front of Diopside’s mask.

Diopside nodded, rocking his hips against LG. Getting the picture, LG moved them over to the bed. He dropped Diopside on the ebony sheets, leaning back to look down at the Gem spread out tantalizingly.

A dark hand trailed up Diopside’s exposed stomach, moving up further and pushing up more of Diopside’s skimpy shirt. Dark nipples were exposed to LG’s hungry gaze and he found himself licking his lips, blushing slightly at the sight of Diopside and his alluring body language.

Spreading his legs invitingly, Diopside pressed a heel-clad leg against LG’s hip, nudging it. LG rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting go of his slight embarrassment in order to appease the quietly demanding Gem. He knelt at the edge of the bed, the cushiony mattress dipping under his weight. Starting with the leg pressed against his side, LG slowly began pulling off the shoe, dropping it off the side of the bed before doing the same with the other. He then took his time sliding his hands up Diopside’s smooth legs, reaching for the belt buckle keeping the pants up.

Diopside giggled at the slightly ticklish feeling, a pleased sigh following after when LG’s hands slid towards the inner parts of his thighs. Rubbing at the skin there in a leisurely manner, LG watched Diopside’s reaction for a moment longer before he finished unbuckling Diopside’s pants and ridding the Gem of the shorts.

They too went over the side of the bed, belt following. Left only in his shirt, nylon and underwear, Diopside looked even more alluring. Even fully clothed, LG had a feeling Diopside would’ve managed to pull the seductive look without much effort. As if to test that theory, Diopside used one hand to push some of his hair from his mask-covered face, the other hand sliding down his slim figure and resting against the visible bulge in his underwear, kneading the swollen member lightly.

Diopside groaned, tilting his head to the side and giving a full-bodied shudder at the contact. LG bit back his own sound at the sight, reaching out and removing Diopside’s hand from his body.

“Ah ah, no touching yourself. I’m supposed to keep you entertained, remember?”

A whine was Diopside’s response, the Gem letting his hands flop back to rest near his head. He turned to look away from LG, giving his consent for the Gem to continue with a small nod of his head. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be interrupted, LG worked on getting Dio’s stockings off.

He smirked at the design of Diopside’s underwear, the tanga matching Diopside’s black with white slashes theme. “Cute.” He found himself muttering, a hand coming up to tease feather-light touches against Diopside’s erection.

Diopside gasped, shuddering at the feeling and, in response, spreading his legs wider and arching his body up. LG licked his lips as he pressed his hand a bit firmer against Diopside’s member, stroking it a few times just to watch Diopside squirm. He was shuddering, humming at the contact, not yet moaning. This irked LG, he had a feeling Diopside was acting as casual as possible. That thought was only furthered when the Gem lifted his hands, lazily carding them through his white hair, messing it up further.

‘ _Alright,_ ’ LG thought, pursing his lips for a moment. ‘ _If that’s how he wants to play…_ ’

Without warning LG yanked off Diopside’s underwear and nylons, dropping down not a moment later and taking the tip of the Gem’s erection into his mouth. Diopside let out a beautiful cry, his body arching into the unexpected touch. It was like a switch had been hit, sounds spilling from Diopside’s covered mouth while LG worked on pleasuring.

Green eyes lifted to watch Diopside, the gem twitching and bucking up into LG’s warm mouth. LG gripped the slim hips, holding Diopside down so he wouldn’t accidentally choke LG with his rocking. A small whine left Diopside, the Gem reaching out with one hand for LG’s face. LG hummed around Dio’s cock, watching the tremor course through the lithe body.

Dio made a gesture repeatedly, hands shaking slightly. LG quirked a brow in confusion, but after studying the jerky movement, he was able to tell that Diopside was signing for him to go _faster_. While he could do that, LG felt the desire to tease Diopside, though only just a little.

So he took his mouth off of Diopside, ignoring the whimper of loss Diopside threw his way, the Gem wrapping his legs around LG’s waist and pulling him closer. LG rolled his eyes at Dio’s obvious impatience, but he relented slightly, rolling his clothed erection against Diopside’s, groaning softly at the contact.

Dio arched up, body bowing as he finally got some contact. LG indulged himself a bit, grinding against Diopside and finding some relief for the strain of his own erection. It took some effort, but LG managed to stop his hips from moving, once again ignoring the annoyed sounds Diopside made. He also ignored the frustrated jabs Diopside’s heel made into his lower back. Instead he patted Diopside’s thigh, dipping his head to kiss the gem on his chest. He managed to hide his surprise at the feel of it on his lips. It didn’t feel like a gem, it felt like Diopside’s skin, so did that mean it was a false marking? What about the other gems on his body? Were those also markings?

He filed that thought away for later and instead focused on making Diopside a writhing mess. He started by quickly yanking Diopside’s shirt over his head, finally leaving him completely nude. And, after digging through a nearby drawer and finding a bottle of lube, unsurprisingly, LG set to work on preparing Diopside. He took a moment to lather his fingers up and then press them against Diopside’s entrance, teasing the puckered hole with his chilled fingers.

Diopside was already squirming, but he truly became a broken mess when LG finally started preparing him. It was hard to keep it up, especially when Diopside’s body would jolt and he’d cry out, clawing at the bedsheets in order to keep himself grounded. LG bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to keep this up. He was already up to three fingers, but he still continued to play with Dio’s ass. It had more to do with watching the Gem’s movements and hearing his sounds rather than teasing him.

Yet Diopside soon grew demanding once again, not satisfied with the three fingers LG was giving him. His hands jerked sharply as he tried to sign his words, pausing when LG would twist his fingers in an oh-so-delicious way.

“ _H-hurry up! I want it!_ ”

LG chuckled and, thrusting his fingers in deep, crooking them up. The response was instantaneous, Diopside’s back bowing and a raw scream of pleasure ripping from the Gem’s body. He clamped down around LG’s fingers, practically sobbing when LG began to furiously rub at that particular spot. Diopside twisted, whining and once again demanding more with his quick signing.

The green Gem had no clue how much he was pushing Diopside with his teasing, mainly because this was the first time he was sleeping with the other. So LG was unprepared when Diopside let out a sound akin to a battle cry and grabbed the front of LG’s clothes. His grip on LG’s waist tightened and, throwing his body to the side, Diopside switched their positions in a matter of moments. LG’s head was still reeling from the sudden movement, so he was unprepared for his pants to be unbuckled and yanked down along with his underwear.

It wasn’t till his cock was suddenly enveloped in a tight, warm heat that LG reacted. He bucked up into the sweet warmth, driving himself further into Diopside and causing the Gem to cry out in delight. LG hissed between clenched teeth, using all of his concentration to force himself to not buck up into Diopside and feel all that the Gem had to offer.

Breathing deeply through his nose, LG licked his lips before placing his hands on Diopside’s hips, rubbing his thumb into the skin soothingly.

“Hey,” He whispered, getting Diopside’s attention. He leaned up, placing a kiss to the front of Diopside’s mask. “You didn’t need to rush like that.”

Diopside hunched his shoulders, lifting his hands to sign. “ _You were teasing and I’m extremely horny, I wasn’t in the mood to wait._ ”

LG rolled his eyes, sighing as he struggled to strip himself of his clothes while trying not to move Diopside too much. Every time he shifted slightly, Diopside would groan and hum softly, sighing on occasion. He grinded his ass down on LG’s erection just as the Gem was finally throwing off the last pieces of clothing, causing him to stutter in his movement.

“F-fuck…” He hissed, shuddering and biting back a groan. “Don’t do that…”

He could clearly see the thought process playing across Diopside, the Gem taking a moment to chuckle teasingly before he was grinding down once again, head tilting back at the feeling. LG huffed, groaning softly and tightening his grip on Diopside’s waist. Well… If he seriously wanted LG to move faster, then of course LG had to comply.

There was only a moment of pause before LG shifted into a sitting position, Dio still sitting on his erection somewhat comfortably. He lifted Diopside’s hips and, as he yanked the Gem down, he snapped his hips up to bury himself deeply into Diopside’s awaiting body. Diopside shrieked in pleasure, going limp the moment LG set up this punishing pace. He slumped backwards, clinging to LG’s shoulders while he bounced in his lap.

While the pace was quick and thorough, LG was surprised when Diopside began pawing at his face. It easily caught his attention when Diopside leaned forward, pressing his masked face against LG’s. At first LG was confused, but when he saw Diopside pull back and lift up the bottom of his mask, he realised the Gem was trying to kiss him.

With the mask pulled to the side so Diopside could kiss while still keeping his face hidden, LG was finally able to see what Diopside tasted like. The kiss was messy, more tongue and teeth than anything. LG was being pressed back with how much Diopside was leaning into the kiss, the Gem holding his face between both hands so he could have his fill of making a mess between both of their faces.

LG swallowed the moans Diopside made, swapping his own sounds into Dio’s mouth. The monochrome Gem pulled away with a wet pop, licking his lips before he bent down and began biting and sucking at LG’s neck, making his own ring of marks on the pale-green skin.

“D-damn…” He whispered, shuddering when Diopside bit his ear and pulled on it.

Diopside dragged blunt nails down LG’s back, over his shoulders, and on his chest, leaving behind light scratch marks as he was pounded into. Yet it wasn’t enough, not for LG or for Diopside.

Surging forward, LG once again had Diopside on his back, hooking one arm around Dio’s thigh and hoisting it up over his shoulder. He recalled Diopside saying something about working in the strip club, so he hoped this didn’t hurt the Gem. It apparently didn’t, for Diopside was tipping his head back and groaning in pleasure, nails digging into LG’s forearms and leaving deep crescent shapes.

“Nyhh!” Diopside blathered nonsensical sounds, tilting his head from side to side and jolting with each sharp thrust of LG’s hip. LG could kind of guess what Diopside was hinting at, if the way the Gem’s tight hole clamping around him was any indication.

LG gave a few more deep thrusts before he felt Diopside’s body twitch in his grasp. The Gem wrapped his arms around LG’s neck, surging forward and sinking his teeth into the meat of LG’s shoulder. With a snarl, LG’s hips snapped forward harshly, burying deep in Diopside as he came. Diopside whimpered, pulling his teeth from LG after he also spilled his load between their bodies.

They shared a shudder, LG unwinding their bodies and shifting the limp black Gem so they could both lie on their sides facing each other. LG nuzzled Diopside, placing a small kiss to his collarbone.

“Rest up, I did promise I would keep you distracted all night.”

Diopside shuddered at the words and LG was graced with seeing the Gem’s smile. It was beautiful, even if it was the only part of Diopside he could see. LG found himself wanting to see it more, but instead he settled for leaning in and placing a soft kiss to those quirked lips, letting the sweet kiss linger.

//

“So, tell me what I want to know.” LG said, adjusting his clothes and staring at the Gem leaning against the outdoor balcony.

Diopside hummed, looking up at the sky. He turned around after a while, signing his response. “ _Why are you looking for them? And don’t say it’s your job. I want the reason someone contacted you to find them._ ”

LG rolled his eyes but relented, moving over and leaning against the doorway leading outside. “I was contacted by a human to find a Gem that her boyfriend used to date. Apparently the Gem was causing trouble for her boyfriend and she wanted them caught. My guess is so she can personally tell them to back off.”

The smiling face on Dio’s mask never changed, nor did his relaxed posture. After a while the Gem sighed, shaking his head slightly. “ _I guess they would be causing trouble for their ex. But they broke up on equal terms, a completely mutual thing. Though… Even after it being almost two months, they’re still probably hung up on each other._ ”

Those hands hesitated for a moment, “ _The girl he’s dating right now, she’s been crushing on him for as long as I’ve known. Him turning single was pretty much her golden opportunity to date him. But she’s literally a rebound, he made sure she knew that. And… Out of childishness to prove that they’ve also ‘moved on’, the Gem started picking up any guy that’d so much as send them a wink. Sleeping around with anyone every night. No need to worry about catching something, Gems can’t contract diseases like humans can, so it was a win-win._ ”

Diopside gave a strained laugh, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself. LG had begun frowning as Diopside talked, finding his wording odd. It sounded far more… Personal than it should if Diopside was just a normal bystander.

But before he could ask, Diopside continued, chuckling softly. “ _But if the rebound is going out of her way to track them down, then Devin really hasn’t moved on if it’s causing him problems…_ ” Diopside’s hands stilled before he signed, ever so slowly. “ _I think… Now is the best time for them to leave this town. Before they really do start causing trouble._ ”

LG shook his head, holding up a hand. “Hold on, so you personally know this Gem? You sound like you’ve been told this stuff.”

The Gem in front of him laughed, holding out his hand for LG to shake. It was extremely confusing, but LG accepted the hand and let it be shaken. Pulling back, Diopside hummed.

“ _I should’ve said it the moment we met instead of leading you around, but can you blame me? You’re pretty hot, I just couldn’t resist!_ ”

“Resist what?” LG had an inkling of what Diopside was going to say and he didn’t like it one bit.

Diopside giggled, placing a hand over the mouth on his mask before he signed the dreaded response. “ _Sorry I tricked you into thinking the Gem was someone else. I’m actually the one you’ve been looking for, sorry!_ ”

It was quick, Diopside lifting his mask slightly to kiss LG’s cheek and then dart away, climbing on the edge of the balcony. “ _Again, sorry. But I have no intention of being caught._ ”

Just as he said that, the marking on his right hand glowed and a black orb with a white ‘X’ on it appeared. He grabbed the orb and tossed it in the air, LG’s eyes instinctively following. He wished they hadn’t, for not a moment after, it exploded in a blinding white light, rendering him unable to see.

“Ah! Fuck!” He cried, instantly covering his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Diopside used this opening to vault over the edge of the balcony, dropping two stories before he landed easily on the ground. He stood and, without sparing a minute, booked it out of there. By the time LG could blink through his bleary vision and tears, Diopside was long gone, no trace left of him.

LG cursed, leaning over the edge of the balcony railing, trying to catch a glimpse of the Gem. “Fucking shit!” He cursed again for good measure, frowning deeply. However, after a few heartbeats, his features softened and he rolled his eyes, chuckling in an almost fond manner.

“Well that was the most interesting assignment I’ve had.”

With that said, he turned around and went to retrieve the room key so he could give it to the front desk. On the way out of the hotel/club, LG couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever run into Diopside again. He wouldn’t be against it, especially if things went the same way as they did tonight. If LG was being honest, he would say that this was the most fun he’d had in a while. He wouldn’t mind it happening again, not at all.


	2. Closet Space (Diopside/Realgar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe  
> Characters: Diopside (NeonCandies), Realgar (Donttouchrummy)  
> Story rating: Explicit  
> Canon: No (Except for Tiger Eye and Diopside, their interaction is canon to Diopside's background)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Diopside and Realgar. If you follow my Deviantart you'll know Diopside is... Kind of a slut :p so expect stories of him and a whole bunch of other dudes. But that's ok, Diopside is perfect just as he is u3u

“Remember,” The large Jasper growled, glaring at the shorter gem following after him. “Don’t do anything that will embarrass me, don’t look at the nobels, don’t even make eye contact with Champagne Diamond. If you so much as set one foot out of line, I will drive my sword through you and dissipate your form, repeatedly, until you repent.”

The black Gem stiffened, quickly saluting the hulking Tiger Eye. Snorting in disdain, the Jasper turned back around, leading the Diopside towards where the large court meeting would be held.

The Diopside was from a line of Black Star Diopsides, made to do extreme terraforming a normal Lapis couldn’t quite handle. Able to create and survive explosions, they’re completely useful for deep mining and clearing away large layers of rock for exploration purposes. However, while this Diopside was made to conduct the other Diopsides, this particular one came out… Wrong.

The Diopside wore a black and white skintight body suit with knee high black boots and a pair of gloves to match. They also wore a dark visor that crossed over the entire upper part of their face, obscuring their eyes from sight. While their outfit was the same as all the other Diopsides, this particular one had something that set it apart from the rest. It was completely mute, unable to form words properly and only able to make the bare minimum of sound.

It was disappointing, especially since this Diopside was made to be the head of the other Diopsides under Tiger Eye’s authority. But despite the fact it couldn’t speak, that didn’t mean it was useless. It could still do everything any other Diopside could do, it just couldn’t talk back against authority, something Tiger Eye preferred more than anything.

One thing he knew was that this Diopside, while annoying to deal with, was a good stress reliever. The lack of voice meant it rarely complained about anything, even some rough treatment. But that wasn’t the kind of stress reliever Tiger Eye was thinking about. No, this Diopside was a particularly good lay, his mouth could be used for more interesting things than incoherent words.

The large Jasper huffed, squaring their shoulders and primping their outfit slightly. They fixed their cravat, straightened out their coat, and then dusted off imaginary dirt before crossing their arms behind their back.

“Remember, Diopside. If you step out of line, I will be there to cut you down. And I won’t be as forgiving as I usually am.” They threatened, glaring at the Gem.

Diopside nodded their head, lips pulled into a grimace. Swallowing stiffly, Diopside shifted from foot to foot. They weren’t too keen on getting punished again, especially when it was coming from Tiger Eye. The Gem could be rather cruel when it came to disciplining Diopside, especially when they were being intimate. Diopside would have to put a lid on their insatiable urges, especially if there were attractive Gems present during this meeting.

Despite that mindset, Diopside always had a low level of restraint when it came to his impulses. Especially when a delectable looking Gem was placed directly in front of him. Nevermind what Tiger Eye had said to inhibit Diopside and his ravenous sexual appetite, Diopside simply couldn’t help himself.

It happened when Champagne’s court meeting started. The large Diamond satin her chair with an air of elegance about her. Standing next to her throne was her Pearl, eyes tracking every Gem that walked into the large room. A long table sat in front of Champagne, dwarfed by her massive size. Lining the table in their own chairs were an assortment of Gems varying in colour and rank.

To her left were three noble Gems while on her right were her Agate and personal Quartz soldiers. Filling in the rest of the seats were worker Gems and the few Quartzs in charge of them. Diopside sat opposite the nobels, a few seats down, but still close enough to see them clearly. While Champagne Diamond greeted her court members, Diopside let his hidden eyes trail over the present Gems.

His eyes passed over a Sapphire, not really caring for her small and otherwise unnotable form. Sure she was pretty, but Diopside didn’t find anything exceptional about her other than her decent looks. Next to her was a Spinel, standing at a taller height but, while she held clear beauty, her entire demeanor made Diopside cringe. She looked as though she was in a permanent state of sorrow. If Diopside didn’t know any better, he’d say she looked as if her entire existence was in ruins and that the Diamond’s were being shattered right in front of her. While Diopside didn’t find that thought particularly heart wrenching, he still was put-off by the depressing Gem.

However, the last noble instantly knocked those uncomfortable feelings out of Diopside.

The third noble was smiling cheerfully, whispering something to the dour looking Gem. He was dressed in a lustrous suit, the colours popping out against the blue and purple gem he was next to. Gold accents were added in his hair, bands of different sorts keeping his hair in a manageable condition.

Diopside felt his mouth watering at the sight of the Gem, unable to keep himself from leaning forward in interest. Where had this Gem been all his life?! Clearly Diopside was in dire need of learning this Gem’s name and what position he would like Diopside. Hopefully it was on his back, or his knees, Diopside wasn’t against either so long as he would continue to face this hunk of a Gem.

As if able to smell Diopside’s lustful thoughts, Tiger Eye’s heel smashed down on the Gem’s foot from under the table. Diopside bit his tongue and held back a small scream of pain, shuddering from the effort while Tiger Eye leaned a bit closer to the Gem, keeping their face blank for appearances.

“What did I say? You’d better close your mouth and restrain yourself or so help me it won’t just be my foot that hurts you. And wipe up your drool.” Tiger Eye growled in disgust, taking a quick moment to glare at Diopside from the corner of his eye.

Diopside whimpered, wiping at their mouth with the back of their hand and nodding their head. He tried to focus and heed Tiger Eye’s oh-so-kind threat, but he couldn’t help but glance back at the noble every now and again. It wasn’t like anyone could see Diopside’s lingering gaze, the visor did well in hiding it. Even when Champagne Diamond started talking, Diopside barely paid attention.

“Everyone, I thank you for attending.” The powerful Gem spoke, her tone soft as she glanced over all the Gems present. Folding her hands onto her lap, she cleared her throat before speaking. “I requested you all here in order to inform you all of our next exploration location. I will need updated information on all of my court facets and anything else that I may need to know. We’ll start with Carrasite Jasper and her Alpha Kindergarten facet. Anything to report?”

The Jasper in question stood, puffing out her chest. “Kindergarten production is going smoothly, we are producing quite a number of Gems that are extremely useful to the court. Nothing else of note, my Diamond.” She finished off her report with the Diamond salute.

With a nod of her head, she looked to her other Jaspers in charge of Kindergartens. “Imperial, Mookaite? How are your Kindergartens fairing?”

Imperial stood first to give her report, words almost matching up with Carrasite’s words. Mookaite was quite the same, though she did puff her chest out after mentioning that her Kindergarten was seeming to produce more nobles than the other Kindergartens.

Champagne chuckled softly, nodding her head. “I see. This is pleasing to hear. We will have more than enough Gems for our next exploration.” She then turned her eyes to Tiger Eye, “Now for the worker Gems. Tiger Eye, you are in charge of the Gems made for mining and clearing away terrain, yes? How is that going?”

All eyes turned towards Tiger Eye and Diopside, either looking between the two Gems or just lingering on Tiger Eye. Clearing his throat, Tiger Eye started his report, taking a bit longer than the others. While this went on, Diopside was busy zoning out and staring at the noble. Most likely feeling his heated stare, the Gem in question flicked his golden eyes towards Diopside.

Acting on pure instinct and not at all thinking things through, Diopside lifted his hands once he knew he had the noble’s full attention. He pointed to himself, then to the other Gem. With a tilt of his head, the red Gem watched as Diopside made a circle with one hand before he inserted his pointer finger into the circle in a repeated motion. Those golden eyes widened slightly, but then the Gem’s smile blossomed wider and he seemed to laugh.

Then, not missing a beat, he lifted his own hand into a ‘V’ symbol before sticking his tongue through it. Almost instantly a hush fell over the court, Tiger Eye stopping mid-sentence. It was eerily quiet as Diopside quickly hid their hands under the table, blushing furiously. While the noble seemed unaffected by the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room, Diopside was busy sweating buckets because once again, they fucked up and didn’t listen to Tiger Eye. And, if the burning sensation they were feeling was anything to go by, it was most likely Tiger Eye’s glare. A quick glance confirmed that yes indeed a most venomous glare was directed his way. If looks could kill, Diopside would’ve been shattered 100 times, maybe more.

Champagne cleared her throat, giving Diopside a pointed stare. “As you were saying, Tiger Eye?”

“... Right.” He said, tone cold and promising so many painful things towards the Gem he was scowling at.

The meeting continued on as if it hadn’t been interrupted, though from the death-grip Tiger Eye had on Diopside’s arm under the table, he knew he was in for something very unpleasant once the meeting was over. Not too keen on getting poofed, the moment Champagne Diamond concluded the meeting and left the room, Diopside lunged and bit Tiger Eye’s arm. The Gem let go of Diopside with a snarl, lunging after him as he sprinted away.

“Get back here!”

As Diopside was passing the noble he shared such an embarrassing moment with, he was once again not thinking as he reached out an arm and snagged the noble by the sash, yanking him along as he escaped the room. Though surprisingly, the noble didn’t resist, if anything, he laughed cheerfully and took Diopside’s hand, running ahead of him and pulling him down a hall. This noble, having spent vast amounts of time in the main parts of Champagne’s court, knew the layout better than anyone.

He led his “kidnapper” down a few halls, very quickly losing Tiger Eye in a matter of seconds. With one more quick turn, the noble opened a door and tugged Diopside in with him, closing the door. They were in a cramped closet, only an arm's length of space between them. Diopside stood between the noble’s legs, clinging to his upper arms while he caught his breath. The other wasn’t in a better state, he too taking breathing heavily.

Diopside stiffened when he heard the sound of walking echoing just outside the door. He slapped a hand over the noble’s mouth, pressing impossibly close as if to hide the both of them from detection. Diopside was in deep shit, he realized that now as the adrenaline wore off.

He embarrassed his captain in front of their Diamond and a full court, he bit them, practically stole a noble gem, and was now currently hiding in a closet with the noble. All because he’d gotten hot and bothered by the sight of this attractive Gem. Once they were in the clear, he took a step back, putting as much space as he could between them. He then began to hit his head with his fists, grumbling under his breath at his idiocy.

Chuckling, the noble removed his headband in order to tidy his bangs. “Well that was completely unexpected! Never thought a meeting could be so much fun! I might attend them more often if they’re this entertaining.”

Diopside grimaced, they might not even survive to see another meeting. At least this noble had fun, Diopside literally just signed his death warrant because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Unperturbed by their close proximity, the noble hummed and held up a hand. “I believe introductions are in order, correct? After all, it isn’t every day you make suggestive gestures to a Gem in a meeting, get kidnapped by said gem, and hide together. I’m Realgar, noble of Lady Champagne’s court.”

Now how was Diopside supposed to answer that? He couldn’t talk! It had never been a problem before now. He’d always just answer with a nod or shake of his head, no need to learn his Gem or any of that stuff. Tiger Eye never expected an answer from Diopside. Even when they were having sex, Tiger Eye always used Diopside until they were satisfied. That was it, no words, no sweet nothings, just a thorough session and then Diopside was being sent on his way to complete his job.

Taking a deep breath, Diopside grasped Realgar’s hand before flattening out the palm and writing out their response. It was the only way they could think of communicating since talking was out of the question. Realgar frowned in confusion, understanding what the Gem was writing but not knowing why.

“Um, can you not speak?” That was odd, were they selectively mute?

Diopside pointed to his throat and shrugged, writing with his finger that no, he couldn’t speak. Realgar blinked, nodding his head in understanding and taking this information with stride. It didn’t really change anything, he’d do enough talking for the both of them. Besides, Diopside could write his responses, so there wasn’t really anything to complain about.

“Well that’s ok!” He smiled warmly, “Very nice to meet you, Diopside. Thanks for making the meeting so interesting! I’ve never met a Gem as impulsive as you.”

The darker Gem rolled his eyes, he would’ve called it stupidity, not impulsiveness. Still, Diopside returned the smile. He hummed, writing on Realgar’s hand, “ _I aim to please. And I’m quite good at pleasing._ ” He punctuated his written words with a teasing lick of his lips, batting his eyelashes at Realgar from under his visor.

Realgar blinked before laughing, “I bet! Though, would you mind giving me a demonstration? I’d prefer a visual demonstration rather than a written one, easier for me to understand.”

It was accompanied by such an innocent smile, Diopside was almost unsure if he caught the subtle flirting. But no, he wasn’t imagining things, for Realgar was giving him a very flirty expression, filled with mirth and desire. Swallowing, Diopside gathered his confidence and grinned, sliding his free hand down Realgar’s chest.

“ _Sure._ ”

And with that Diopside dropped to his knees, hands sliding down Realgar’s frame and lingering on his abdomen. Realgar leaned against the wall of the closet, grinning down at Diopside. He looked casual, but the heated look in his eyes gave away his blatant excitement at the situation. Diopside licked his lips, taking his time to unwind the sash around Realgar’s waist. Once that was gone, he dropped it to the floor, settling his hands on the edge of Realgar’s pants.

Diopside glanced up, waiting for Realgar’s nod before continuing.

As he slowly pulled down Realgar’s pants, more of the crimson Gem’s skin was revealed. Diopside’s eyes got impossibly wide as it became apparent that Realgar wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Though Diopside wasn’t complaining, especially when Realgar’s member sprang free, already half-erect.

Licking his lips, Diopside wrapped his hands around the heated flesh and began to slowly pump it, coaxing it into full hardness. Once it was firm and leaking a clear liquid, Diopside leaned his head down and began to run his tongue along the areas his hands weren’t caressing. Diopside hummed, sliding the head of Realgar’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip. He dropped one hand, the other still holding Realgar’s member steady for him.

With his now free hand, he used it to rake light claw marks into Realgar’s skin, smirking at the shudder he received. Realgar was groaning softly from Diopside’s ministrations, one of his gloved hands reaching to tangle into Diopside’s hair. He kept his grip light and forced his hips still, not wanting to cause Diopside any pain by accidentally thrusting forward.

Glancing up at him, Diopside couldn’t help but moan at the sinful look Realgar was giving him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was once again messed up thanks to him pulling at the red strands. Realgar bit his lip, watching as Diopside took more and more of his member into his mouth.

The lower-class Gem was left to his own pace, sucking Realgar in the way he wanted. Yet Diopside soon grew unsatisfied, wanting Realgar to feel even better. So he reached up, taking Realgar’s free hand and moving it to join the other on Diopside’s head. He then pressed slightly against Realgar’s hands, humming sweetly as he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat.

Realgar got the point, taking a shuddering breath as he tightened his grip in Diopside’s hair. Slowly at first he began rocking his hips, groaning at the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Diopside’s welcoming mouth.

He kept a slow pace at first, but when Diopside nudged his hips with his free hands, Realgar picked up the pace slightly. It was amazing how easily Diopside was able to take everything he had to offer. Realgar peeled his eyes opened, when had he closed them? He looked down at Diopside, feeling his throat go dry at the sight.

Some saliva and other fluids were slipping down Diopside’s chin while his skin was flushed a darker shade. His arousal was apparent, the Gem palming at his clothed erection. Diopside whined once he realized Realgar was watching him, the vibrations sending a tingling sensation all throughout Realgar’s body.

An electrifying growl slipped from Realgar’s mouth, catching Diopside’s attention. Realgar quickly, albeit gently, removed Diopside’s mouth from around his cock, the Gem coming off with a wet pop. Diopside licked his lips, tilting his head in curiousity as Realgar took his upper arms and lifted Diopside into a standing position.

The moment he was back on his feet, Realgar crashed forward and pressed their lips together. Diopside wasn’t complaining about the sudden make out session, in fact he was extremely pleased with the turn of events. Diopside groaned into the kisses when Realgar’s tongue brushed his bottom lip. Without hesitating, Diopside parted his lips and let Realgar’s tongue into his own mouth. The two dueled with their mouths, a dance only the two of them could partake in. It was messy, drool sliding down the corner of Diopside’s mouth, yet he didn’t mind. He licked at Realgar’s lips, shuddering when the noble nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

A soft keen came from the worker Gem when those lips made their way to his sensitive neck, sucking dark marks into the skin he could reach. Letting out another growl, Realgar tugged on Diopside’s gloves, yanking them off and dropping them to the floor. Diopside needed to lose all of his clothes, directly at this moment without any waiting.

Chuckling at Realgar’s incessant pulling of his skin-tight clothes, Diopside led one of Realgar’s hands to the zipper on the back of his neck where the collar of his outfit started. Diopside licked his lips, running his hand up Realgar’s chest. While Realgar pulled down Diopside’s zipper and exposed the other’s upper body, Diopside worked on kicking off his boots and then ridding Realgar of the sash over his chest and his vest.

Realgar hummed when his outer layers dropped to the floor, not caring if they got stepped on. Instead he focused on Diopside and the skin being revealed to him. Diopside’s dark skin was alluring, drawing Realgar in and demanding he mark it with kisses and bites. However before Realgar did just that, his eyes focused on faint markings lining Diopside’s collarbones. He lifted his hand, tracing the marks. It was quite obvious these were bite marks, made by someone Diopside had been with previously.

Diopside had almost forgotten Tiger Eye had made those marks, mainly because the last time they slept together had been a week or two ago. But it was no surprise those marks were still there, Tiger Eye had bitten him pretty harshly. Though Diopside wasn’t really complaining, in the heat of the moment such things felt good. It was a bonus that Tiger Eye had taken him while they were facing each other instead of the usual with Diopside on his stomach and Tiger Eye behind him.

A tongue tracing those marks brought Diopside out of his musing. Especially when a sharp pain pricked his skin, quickly twisting into pleasure not a moment after. Diopside cried out in shock, his entire body shuddering as he slumped against Realgar, whimpering when the red Gem began biting over those marks, covering them up with his own. By the time Realgar made all the marks his, Diopside was shuddering against him and panting softly.

Realgar chuckled at the side, nuzzling Diopside’s cheek. “Did you enjoy that?”

He laughed again when Diopside nodded his head quickly. Humming, Realgar placed a chaste kiss to Diopside’s puckered lips. “Shall I do it again?” He was met with another nod and Diopside bearing more of his neck for Realgar to mess up.

While Realgar worked on decorating Diopside’s neck and shoulders in a string of bite marks and hickeys, Diopside let his hands fall back to Realgar’s cock. He stroked teasingly light touches, chuckling throatily when Realgar would growl and moan into his neck. Realgar pulled back slightly, unbuttoning his undershirt and kicking off his boots. But before he could begin taking off his gloves, Diopside took his hand. Realgar watched with wide, lust-filled eyes as Diopside took some of Realgar’s glove between his teeth, pulling it off his hand and letting it from from his mouth and to the floor.

He did the same to the other hand, but instead of letting Realgar’s hand go, he instead parted his lips and enveloped two of Realgar’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the appendages, moaning around them as he coated them in saliva. Realgar watched the sight, mesmerized as he moved his fingers against Diopside’s tongue. The Gem gave another soft moan, opening his mouth and letting Realgar retrieve his fingers. Realgar almost whimpered at the sight and, without a moment’s notice, he dipped down, pulling the rest of Diopside’s clothes off and wrapping his arms around Diopside’s thighs, hoisting him up.

Diopside yelped, arousal momentarily forgotten as he scrabbled to find balance. He blinked down owlishly at Realgar, blushing at the soft laugh the noble gave him. Realgar nuzzled his throat, peppering the bruised skin in light kisses.

“Sorry about that, but I wanted to return the favour. Though a little differently. Is that fine?”

It was unusual for Diopside to be asked such things while sleeping with someone. They’ve only ever slept with Tiger Eye, and he usually took what he wanted when he wanted it. Nevermind the fact that Diopside might’ve not been keen on something. With Tiger Eye, it was always his way. Though thankfully he never lingered on foreplay or any of that. It was always a quick prep, thorough fucking, and then Diopside was left to clean up the mess. So Realgar taking things slow and bothering to ask Diopside these things was throwing the black Gem for a loop.

He nodded dumbly, unable to do anything else. Realgar gave him an assuring smile before he was hoisting Diopside higher, settling the Gem’s legs on his shoulders. Diopside gripped his head, unintentionally pulling some of his hair from its neat braid. Though Realgar didn’t mind, it was already quite a mess anyways. Instead his attention was directed towards Diopside’s leaking member standing proud in front of his face.

While Diopside’s head was reeling from how strong Realgar was and how easily he was holding Diopside up, the dark Gem was unprepared for the mouth to be wrapped around his aching cock. He practically shrieked, going limp and only barely clinging to Realgar’s back and pressing his other hand to the ceiling his head would occasionally brush against.

Never before had Diopside felt something like this, it was mindblowing. Realgar’s tongue worked around his shaft in quick strokes, taking more of Diopside in and humming low in his throat. The vibrations wracked through Diopside’s frame, the Gem sobbing at the stimulation. He convulsed in pleasure, keening low and dragging his blunt nails up Realgar’s back. Diopside babbled nonsensically, shaking his head as if to clear some of the hazy cloud of lust from his mind.

Realgar felt the way Diopside’s body shook and how each moan wrenched from him sent another wave of shivers up and down his body. The sounds spilling from Diopside were music to Realgar’s ears. He vaguely wondered what other sounds he could pull from this sultry Gem. Surely each one would be far more enjoyable than the last. Realgar couldn’t wait to explore all this Gem had to offer, the thought of spreading him open and entering him had the noble’s head swimming in desire.

It only took a few more flicks of his tongue and occasional sucking before Diopside choked on a moan and his entire body tensed. Realgar’s mouth was instantly flooded by Diopside’s come. Rather than waste the fluids by spitting it out, Realgar made quick work of swallowing it and then shifting Diopside. Now the Gem was leveled with Realgar, though Realgar was still holding him above ground by his thighs.

Diopside had his head tilted back, drool escaping down his cheek thanks to his parted lips. His entire body was limp, not even the grip he had around Realgar’s neck held much strength. It took plenty of coaxing before Diopside let Realgar position his head enough for them to share a kiss. Diopside moaned softly into the kiss, tasting himself on Realgar. It caused another shiver of delight to race up the Gem’s spine. He truly enjoyed kissing, too bad Tiger Eye didn’t like such acts. Diopside decided he would get his fill of messy kissing right now, he would drown in this passionate battle between him and Realgar.

After gaining some strength in his limbs, Diopside wrapped his legs around Realgar’s waist. He hummed, pouting against the other Gem’s lips as he rocked his hips forward. Realgar was still hard and by the feel of things, Diopside’s member was waking up again.

Realgar chuckled, “You’ve got a lot of stamina.”

A grin was Diopside’s response, followed by him writing along Realgar’s back, “ _Diopside Gems need to have good stamina. It’ll take a lot more than this to satisfy me. Think you’re up for the challenge?_ ”

“Realgar’s are ready for any challenge.”

The two shared a laugh and a smile, Diopside dipping his head down to steal another kiss. Realgar held him up with one hand and used the other to pull his pants off the rest of the way, the dark garments pooling to the floor around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away somewhere, the two of them now fully nude in the closet. Realgar pulled his lips away from Diopside, brushing the tips of his fingers against those kiss-swollen lips.

“I’m going to need you to wet my fingers a bit. Preparation is very important.” He hummed, smiling sweetly.

Diopside snorted but relented, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, waiting expectantly for Realgar’s fingers. Realgar let out a pleased sound at the sight, watching with heated eyes as Diopside’s mouth closed around two of his fingers.

The lower-ranking Gem was sure to give Realgar a show, sometimes opening his mouth in order to swipe his tongue over every part of Realgar’s fingers. He moaned when Realgar began kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders. Diopside continued to make lewd sounds as he sucked on Realgar’s fingers, his nails digging into the Gem’s shoulders and leaving behind deep crescent shapes.

Once Realgar deemed his fingers wet enough, Realgar kissed Diopside’s cheek and pulled them from Diopside’s hot mouth. “Ready?” He asked, his hand trailing down Diopside’s hip towards his rear, lingering there.

Diopside nodded eagerly, rocking his now fully hardened member against Realgar’s, grinning at the soft groan it got him. Yet before Diopside could do it again, Realgar slipped a finger between Diopside’s cheeks and pressed it into him, already sliding to the second knuckle. Diopside threw his head back in a pleased cry, his grip on Realgar’s shoulders tightening.

By the time Realgar added a second finger, Diopside was a panting, moaning mess. He spilled sound after sound into Realgar’s ear, truly testing the Gem’s patience. Biting his bottom lip harshly, the momentary flash of pain helped clear some of the lust-induced fog from his brain. Realgar took a deep breath, growling low in his throat and biting Diopside’s ear, crooking his fingers.

In response, Diopside ground his hips down against Realgar’s fingers, whining. He wanted more, this wasn’t enough. Diopside wanted more than just fingers and he wanted it now. Kicking up a fuss, Diopside wriggled his legs and whined again impatiently, pouting furiously. He bit at Realgar’s chest, leaving marks of his own in the hopes it got his point across.

Realgar chuckled, pulling his fingers from Diopside. “I take it that you’re ready?”

It took a moment for Diopside to write a legible response on Realgar’s skin. His hands were trembling and it seemed as if he couldn’t think properly enough to form the right words. After a few failed attempts at trying, Diopside managed to form a response.

“ _I came out ready._ ”

Not needing further confirmation, Realgar licked his hand and reached down to his own aching cock. He stroked it a few times, spreading the fluid along the tip to the rest of his member. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he gripped his heated flesh and led the tip to Diopside’s entrance. Before he pressed in, Realgar locked his lips with Diopside. The messy kiss was punctuated by Realgar’s cock breaching Diopside’s hole, slipping inside at an agonizingly slow pace.

Diopside groaned against his lips and, when he finally bottomed out, the white-haired Gem tossed his head back in a wonton cry. Shivers wracked Diopside’s frame, a satiated mewl following soon after. Realgar drank in the sight, his arousal at an all time high. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Diopside’s exposed neck before sliding out of the awaiting body. But he didn’t go far, for not a moment after he was snapping his hips up and burying himself deeply into the Gem.

The smell of sex permeated through the air, only fueling the flames of their desires. Sounds spilled from the two of them, breaths mingling as they tried and failed to kiss properly. With every thrust, Realgar tried to go as deep as he could. Diopside seemed to enjoy it, for he would press down on every thrust upward, twisting his hips deliciously.

Sobbing in pleasure, Diopside let his sweaty forehead rest against Realgar’s, closing his eyes tight and whimpering. Realgar’s own eyes flickered open, searching the dark visor across Diopside’s face. At first he didn’t really mind the visor, not one to judge another Gem’s choices. But right now Realgar wanted to see Diopside’s entire face, he wanted to see his eyes.

A hand brushing across Diopside’s cheek is what made his eyes snap open. He looked up, brows creasing in confusion at the stare Realgar was giving him.

“Diopside, would you please remove your visor?” Realgar whispered, voice wracked with pleasure.

Diopside quivered at the sound of Realgar’s voice, not even thinking much on the matter. He nodded furiously, reaching his hand up and touching the side of the visor. Instantly it faded away and Diopside’s face was left bare, his large eyes blinking up at Realgar. Without the visor, the lighting in the room was slightly different, though not by much.

Realgar’s smile was blinding, he was right in his assumption that Diopside was attractive. He placed short, sweet kisses to Diopside’s forehead and along his cheeks, making his way down to Diopside’s throat where he nuzzled the bruised skin. Diopside giggled at the attention, his laugh turning into a soft groan as Realgar buried himself in Diopside once again.

They rocked against each other, clawing and biting at the skin they could reach. Diopside had scratches on his thighs and ass, Realgar sporting his own scratches along his arms and back. The two of them both had their own set of hickey’s and bite marks, Diopside making sure to add a handful for each one Realgar gave him. By the time they were nearing their completion, they looked as if they had been mauled by a corrupted Gem.

Diopside purred, rubbing himself against Realgar in order to get more friction for his weeping cock. He gasped when Realgar grinded against his prostate, ripping more moans from Diopside’s abused throat. Whimpering, Diopside grabbed Realgar’s face between his hands, yanking him into a firm kiss.

All it took was one more deep thrust before Diopside was spilling his load a second time. In the foggy haze of his orgasm, he accidentally bit Realgar’s mouth hard enough to cut it. The jolt of pain only fanned Realgar’s pleasure, especially with the way Diopside was squeezing around him.

A groan erupted from his chest, the Gem losing his rhythm after a few more quick and hard thrusts. Burying himself as deep as he could go, Realgar came, sinking his teeth into Diopside’s shoulder. Diopside shuddered, gasping softly as he went limp against Realgar. Humming, Diopside relaxed as Realgar began placing short kisses to his brow.

“Satisfied?” Realgar whispered once he was sure his voice wouldn’t break.

Diopside nodded slowly, writing on Realgar’s arm. “ _For now._ ”

The red Gem laughed, setting Diopside down so he was standing, albeit on wobbly legs. Gripping Realgar’s arms to steady himself, Diopside shuddered when he felt Realgar’s come slipping from his hole and down his legs. Though Diopside could probably go for another round in a few minutes, he knew that’d be asking too much. No doubt people would be looking for Realgar and, the longer Diopside hid away from Tiger Eye, the more severe the punishment would be. He was starting to wonder how bad would it be to just defect and flee. No one would poof him if they couldn’t catch him, right?

Sighing, Diopside placed a kiss to Realgar’s jaw, his lips lingering for a moment longer before he bent down to pick up his clothes. Diopside grimaced, using his gloves to clean up as much of their mess as he could. He started with Realgar, cleaning away traces of Diopside’s arousal. Then he finished with himself before he held up his right hand, the gem on the back of it glowing. Diopside deposited his soiled gloves in his gem, intending to clean them when he got the chance.

Diopside began pulling up his bodysuit, turning around and silently asking Realgar to zip him up. Realgar had watched the Gem mull about in their confined space with mild curiosity. Now that he realised that Diopside was getting dressed, that curiosity turned to confusion.

He tilted his head to the side, “Are you done? I thought you’d be wanting another round after this.”

Rolling his silver eyes, Diopside grabbed for Realgar’s hand so he could write in his palm. “ _I’d love to, but Tiger Eye will only get angrier as time passes by. If I don’t get back now, they’ll most likely shatter me. One mute Diopside isn’t worth much when there are a lot more who **actually** follow orders._ ”

Realgar frowned deeply at this, “But that’s stupid. I mean it wasn’t like you outright assaulted them or anything. All you did was flirt openly in front of Champagne Diamond and her court. I’ve done that plenty of times.”

Another sigh left the mute Gem, he didn’t have time to explain how it was fine for a noble to do something like that, but for a working Gem like Diopside, it was pretty much like bitch slapping his Diamond in the face. It was not good and would most definitely get him shattered in the end. The idea of being poofed or shattered made Diopside’s skin crawl, but, if it came down to it, he could always use a flare bomb. Then he’d escape before Tiger Eye **really** killed him since that really would be an act of treason. Diopside was in a sinking ship and he was gleefully punching more holes in it.

The two dressed in silence, Realgar with his confused frown marring his face and Diopside with his anxieties clearly written on his. Diopside shook his head, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t want to be poofed or shattered, it was such a terrifying idea. This was all because of Diopside and his stupid libido. He was absolutely positive he wouldn’t have made those gestures towards Realgar if Tiger Eye had just satisfied Diopside the night before. But then again, Tiger Eye had been overseeing the assignments of other Gems, so he had no time to bother with Diopside. And if he was being honest… Diopside would’ve totally made a pass at Realgar, regardless if he’d been satisfied or not. It wasn’t like Diopside was in a relationship, there was nothing tying him to Tiger Eye other than his command.

Diopside was the first to leave the closet, making sure to turn his visor back on so his eyes were once again shrouded from sight. He then waited patiently for Realgar to come out, all the while wondering how come no Gem had come to investigate the sounds they had been making. These closets weren’t soundproof and Diopside knew he had been pretty loud. Surely someone had heard them, or were they just smart enough to pretend it wasn’t happening and walk past the closet? Either way, Diopside didn’t linger on it too much. He had to think of a proper excuse that would get Tiger Eye to spare his miserable, sexually craving life.

After leaving the closet, Realgar took a moment to observe Diopside before placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. “You ok?”

Before Diopside could respond, there was an extremely deep and animalistic growl from the end of the hall. Diopside stiffened, his dark skin turning a few shades paler as he swallowed, turning his head slightly. At the end of the hall was Tiger Eye, the huge Jasper was leaning against the wall. His expression was fierce and bloodthirsty, entire body tense and ready to spring.

“Are you finally done?” He hissed, pushing himself off of the wall. “Thanks to your little tryst, we’re behind schedule and, not only that, but I had to sit here and chase off anyone that came by. I’m surprised all of Homeworld didn’t hear you.”

Diopside hunched his shoulders pitifully, shuffling his feet and staring at the floor. Realgar watched the two of them with a furrowed brow and pursed lips, instantly noticing how Diopside clammed up and withdrew into himself. Tiger Eye didn’t even seem interested in any excuse Diopside could offer, then again, it wasn’t like Diopside could voice one.

Flicking his head, Tiger Eye growled. “Let’s go, Diopside. I don’t have time to deal with you right now, but know that I won’t be letting this go.”

Before Diopside could take a step forward, Realgar came up behind him and placed his hands on Diopside’s shoulders, holding him in place. To Tiger Eye, he flashed a saccharine smile. “I think it’d be in your best interest if you do.”

Tiger Eye stiffened, straightening his posture. He couldn’t be disrespectful, this was a Realgar, a noble Gem that could have Tiger Eye shattered by a simple command.

He inclined his head in a stiff bow, “Sir?”

“It was my idea to cause such a stir in the meeting. I find them to be so boring! So I figured, what better way to make them interesting than to pull a stunt such as this? Diopside was kind enough to go along with my request and, as a reward I gave him quite a lot of attention in this here closet .” Realgar laughed, squeezing Diopside’s shoulders.

Diopside felt like his world was imploding right before his eyes. Realgar was coming to his defence, putting Tiger Eye in his place, and pretty much making the Gem even more pissed off. Diopside knew that, above all else, Tiger Eye hated taking orders from anyone that wasn’t his Diamond. So having a noble force him to bow his head was probably making him rage inside.

Taking a deep breath, Tiger Eye dug his claws into his wrist, the pain grounding him. “Excuse me if I seem bold, sir, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t go behind my back and conspired with my subordinate. He’s already more trouble than he’s worth.”

The ‘ _he doesn’t need you adding more trouble_ ’ went unsaid, but it was clearly there. Especially with the way Tiger Eye glared, though he was smart enough to keep his glare directed towards Diopside. Which, speaking of Diopside, he was currently trying to hide how badly he was shaking. Sure Realgar might’ve been helping in some way, but Diopside would still get punished in the end. He was one Diopside, there were thousands of him. They didn’t need a mute Diopside that couldn’t follow orders, no matter how advanced and unique his abilities were.

“I guess, but what’s the harm in a little fun?” Realgar hummed, “I take full responsibility for this, so I’d appreciate it if you completely forgot about the matter and excused this Diopside for going along with my whims.”

Tiger Eye stiffened, “What? Forget?! Sir, I simply can’t just-”

“What was that?” Realgar asked, his smile never faltering and still maintaining that sickly sweet look.

The threat was clear, even if it hadn’t been put in words. Tiger Eye ground his teeth together, breathing harshly through his nose before he nodded his head. “Of course, completely forgotten, sir.”

Realgar nodded cheerfully, “Good!” Looking down towards Diopside, his smile turned a little more genuine as he regarded the sweating Gem. “I’ll be seeing you then, Diopside. I’ll stop by and check out your facet. I’m sure Champagne would love it if more of her court members interacted with each other.”

Diopside nodded slowly, moving over towards Tiger Eye once Realgar let him go. Diopside gave a small wave which was enthusiastically returned. As Tiger Eye and Diopside made their way down the hall and rounded the corner, Tiger Eye growled under his breath.

“Jaspers don’t forget.”

Oh yeah, Diopside was totally running away. Forget everything else, his survival was far more important.


End file.
